<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>前辈的言传身教 by 梅泽俊郎 (UToshiroK)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703255">前辈的言传身教</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UToshiroK/pseuds/%E6%A2%85%E6%B3%BD%E4%BF%8A%E9%83%8E'>梅泽俊郎 (UToshiroK)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PLD幻想XIV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Highlander (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Midlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UToshiroK/pseuds/%E6%A2%85%E6%B3%BD%E4%BF%8A%E9%83%8E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>处男大屌战士×巨乳色大叔骑士<br/>一个骑士钓男人翻车的故事，基本都是肉（❌）沙雕（✅）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin | PLD Characters/Warrior | WAR Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PLD幻想XIV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>前辈的言传身教</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>骑士轻柔地抚摸着怀中人的后脑勺，短发战士的脑袋总让人想用力薅上几把，那手感就像是前几天在市场上摸到的东方幼犬一样，更何况面前这只「小狗狗」正盯着刚出浴的自己看得眼睛发直。两人的气息冲撞彼此的面庞。战士的耳朵已经红得发亮，似乎还在随着他三倍加速的心跳轻轻颤抖。<br/>战士迟迟不肯动手……好吧，战士迟迟不肯动嘴，骑士只好主动吻了上去。对方柔软浓密的短须贴到脸上的时候，战士二十多年来第一次觉得自己得心脏居然如此脆弱。现在战士连睁眼看着骑士的勇气也没了，只好闭紧眼睛，任这个眼角已经浮现出岁月痕迹的中年骑士在自己的唇舌间攻城略地。<br/>「你还真是冷淡啊。」骑士松开嘴，继续抚摸战士毛茸茸的脑袋，「明明在酒馆的时候眼睛都离不开我了，怎么现在我主动送上来了还这么矜持呢？」<br/>「……哈？」战士疑惑。<br/>骑士解开围系着的毛巾，身体上还有一丝丝湿气，乌尔达哈常年劲风烈日打磨出的褐色皮肤微微泛红。虽然已经人到中年，日常的勤务和战斗依然让骑士保持着堪称完美的身材，那对显然刻意锻炼过，穿上柔软布料为主的侠义战甲就更加包裹得微微凸起的胸肌，现在更是让人移不开眼睛：如果没解开毛巾的话。<br/>显然，战士没料到事情进展得如此之快。半星时之前，他在沉溺海豚亭和这个当时还穿着衣服的大叔视线交汇。两个独自买醉的很快聊到了一起。骑士代表银胄团来利姆萨·罗敏萨协调下个月的演习工作，「一整天看着预算表和物资清单，秘术师行会派过来的会计官还是个连箭矢数量都要斤斤计较到个位数的拉拉菲尔族，工作完了在这里喝杯麦酒都得自己掏钱，和预想中的一样无聊透顶啊。」<br/>「那么大叔为什么还要来干这个嘛，推给其他人不就好了？」<br/>「那就多少是我自己的原因了，毕竟我是银胄团里公认的不良中年，没人愿意和我扯上太多关系。」<br/>「『不良中年』……指的是什么？」<br/>「你真想知道？」<br/>「看起来你也不打算隐瞒吧。」<br/>「哈哈哈哈」骑士爽朗地笑了，端起麦酒杯一饮而尽，舒畅地呼出一口气，「就是说，我啊，经常带着不同的男人回宿舍过夜的事情早就不是秘密了。」<br/>「……」<br/>这好像和战士原本以为的不太一样。<br/>「而且啊，你从刚才到现在一直盯着这里看对吧～」骑士抓起战士的手，放在自己胸口。即便隔着厚实的布料，战士依然能感觉到下面的形状。<br/>「要不要试试看？」骑士问，「想不想和一位经验丰富的骑士上个床呢？不管是战斗还是做爱，经验都是令人羡慕的魅力哦～」<br/>……<br/>……<br/>我点头了吗？——战士也许这么问过自己。<br/>怎么突然之间，自己就到了旅馆单人房，眼前还出现了一个身材诱人的裸体大叔啊。<br/>而且这个神秘的骑士大叔，现在正躺在床上把双腿抱起成M形，露出色素沉淀发黑的后穴，闭眼等着被操？？？<br/>「大叔，怎么说这都太过激烈了吧……我……好像还不能接受这么快的发展啊！」<br/>「管你能不能接受，老子都全身发软等着被干一炮了。别磨蹭了赶快进来。」<br/>战士呆在原地。<br/>「怎么了？难不成你是期待我来服务一下你的肉棒吗？」骑士边说边把手伸向了战士的皮裙下面。「那我就恭敬不如从……」<br/>「不是！那个……」战士往后退了一步，按住骑士伸过来的手，脸红得被见习青魔法师当成爆弹怪抓去学自爆都没有问题。<br/>「我还是处男啊！这种事情只是看过而已！」<br/>「……哈？」<br/>骑士发出了和战士刚才一样声音，同样呆在原地。<br/>不管是床上还是竞技场都身经百战，却忘了确认这种事情。<br/>丢人。</p>
<p>虽然脸红得不行，但战士语气里的渴望还是被骑士捕捉到。<br/>「那就从前戏开始吧，你坐好。」<br/>战士像马戏团受训的猛兽一样乖乖坐在床上，骑士翻身跨坐在他腿上。<br/>「现在轻柔地抚摸我的身体，挑你喜欢的地方重点关照一下。」<br/>战士把手覆盖在骑士厚实的胸肌上：果然，没有了布料的阻隔，揉捏起来更有实感了不少。而且，自己五指全开，依然没法把骑士的胸肌完整捏在手中，战士不禁有些羡慕。<br/>「别光摸奶子，下面也玩一玩，硬到炸了」<br/>于是战士乖巧地伺候起大叔的肉棒。清亮的粘液早就从马眼流了出来，这种程度的东西战士还是懂的。他用手掌把粘液涂开，覆盖整个龟头，指根的茧子蹭过龟头背侧时，战士听到一声显然是爽到了的闷哼。骑士的肉棒和他的胸比起来就平庸了不少，六星寸出头的尺码，一只手刚好能轻松玩弄。<br/>战士抚摸着骑士光滑的下身：就像他他整洁的胡须一样，骑士的下身的毛发剃得干干净净，连那对饱满厚重的卵蛋上的杂毛也被抹杀殆尽。战士伸手揉捏起这个沉甸甸的袋子，似乎是回应他手上揉捏的力道一样，尿道口又流出了一股新鲜的粘液。骑士抓紧床单，柔软结实的腰臀扭动着往前挺，在战士的手中抽动。<br/>「挺不赖的嘛。」<br/>「这种事情和玩自己的也没区别……」<br/>「那试试不一样的。」骑士说着就翻过身，撅起饱满圆润的屁股，臀大肌的线条流畅，像是锻铁匠们最喜欢供奉的比尔格雕像一样，「手指插进来。」<br/>战士愣了一下，挠挠头，伸出食指，在骑士的穴口旁轻揉几下，猛地探进去。<br/>「等等等等等一下！」骑士几乎立刻叫出来，「慢一点啊笨蛋！别突然就硬插……停下来！停下来！为什么这么快就第二根啊！」<br/>「不是这样的吗？我以前看那些水手们都是这样很随意就进去了。」<br/>「放在平时我也没问题啦！但我一个多月没有……你别动啊！！！」<br/>战士无视骑士的抗议，自顾自地抽动起手指来，骑士的括约肌夹得很紧，牢牢捆住了战士的两根指头。战士像是要与骑士的穴口较劲一样，用力分开两根手指，结果自然是骑士更加凄绝的哀叫。战士抬头看着这个任自己玩弄的中年男人，男人也用迷离的眼神看着他，充满血丝的眼睛里带着泪水，指关节抠得发白，像要撕裂手中的床单一样。实在是太诱人了，战士一边这么想着一边更加用力的搅动骑士的肠道。骑士被战士的手指玩弄得有气无力，用颤抖的语调问战士还要玩多久。<br/>「大概四根手指就行了吧。」<br/>「四根？？？」<br/>「对啊，你看，没有四根不行的吧。」<br/>骑士挣扎着坐起来，战士的手指退出时已经沾满了粘稠的肠液。等到骑士的眼睛看清了战士要他看的东西，他才真真切切的意识到这可能是自己三十多年人生里翻过的最大一次车。</p>
<p>会死的。<br/>被这个干一炮的话，会死的。<br/>明明看起来和普通的中原之民没什么差别，为什么会长着一根鲁加族尺寸的骚0快乐棒呢？战士的鸡儿不管是长度还是粗细都是让人看了会本能地想要逃跑的程度，而现在这个超人类尺寸的肉棒直挺挺地对着自己，随着战士的心跳一下下地抖动，勃发的粗壮血管像寄生藤缠绕着这根大蘑菇的茎干，看起来好像是随时要喷射性爱的怒火一样。凶器的主人已经脸红到发亮，看起来这么主动脱下裤子展示自己的巨根还是第一次。<br/>「好大。」<br/>「羞死了！不要说出来！」<br/>虽然是会要死要活的尺寸，但自己果然很想要，后穴已经在微微抖动着缩紧，这种感觉骑士太清楚了。<br/>像是被那根肉质长枪给渐渐吸过去一样，等骑士注意到的时候，自己的嘴已经碰到了那颗圆润饱满的蘑菇头。骑士张嘴含住这个有萨纳兰特产的多实玉米一样粗的性器，艰难地，一点一点把过于粗壮的鸡巴吃进去。下巴几乎要脱臼，肉棒头部顶着咽部无法前进，呼吸开始有些困难，而这条巨蟒还有一大截在外面。<br/>骑士急促的鼻息抚摸着战士的肉棒，柔软灵巧，抚慰过几百个男人的舌头此时也被紧紧压住，只能机械地前后摩擦系带附近的敏感带，不过对于从未被人口交过的战士来说，这已经是前所未有的体验了。「啊……啊……不要这样舔了……」战士的水量完全对得起他的尺寸，不断流出的我慢汁与唾液汇合在一起，充满了口腔内可怜的剩余空间，随着小幅度的吞吐和舔舐，从嘴角溢出来，挂在骑士被磨得通红的嘴唇上，柔软的胡须上，更多的顺着脖子，淌过时不时移动一下的喉结，在饱满的胸肌上摊开，继续往下滴落，敲打着骑士同样高高耸立的性器。被性欲吞噬的骑士紧抱着战士结实光滑的屁股，一口一口引导着这个年轻强壮的肉体贯穿自己。战士傲人的巨根逐渐深入，几乎已经全部插进了骑士的喉咙。被咽喉温暖紧致的黏膜包裹着，战士忍不住开始扭动腰臀，配合身下的吞咽抽插起来。<br/>骑士的脸因为兴奋和缺氧渐渐浮现出暗红色，几滴泪水从紧闭着的眼角挤出，这是深喉的快感凝结而成的愉悦的泪水。「呜……咕嗯……呜……呜……呃」，这些和吞咽同步的喉音与鼻音一次次刺激着战士的神经，他的抽插变得强力，巨大的龟头也吐出更多液体。「呜呃……嗯？！噗啊！」过于猛烈的冲击让骑士难以招架，他吐出口中的巨龙，喘息、咳嗽。战士筋脉怒张的巨根上覆盖着一层唾液和淫水的混合物，笔直地指着骑士。骑士缓过劲来，手背擦拭着嘴边、胡须上乱七八糟的液体，默默盯着这根过于粗壮的东西。<br/>「唉……」骑士叹了口气，用手在自己胸口一刮，握着一手淫靡的液体，伸向自己早已嗷嗷待哺的后穴。他咬咬牙，直接插入四根手指，借着淫水的润滑，撑开还有些紧绷的穴口。<br/>「进来。」<br/>已经被骑士深喉时的淫荡模样撩动得精虫上脑的战士听到这句指令，一下扑上去，按住骑士的手腕，压紧肌肉结实的双腿。后穴已经被彻底打开，只等着被战士兴致高昂的粗壮肉棒填满。战士把硕大的龟头抵在穴口，没有什么阻碍，轻轻往前推送，骑士的肠壁就包裹了上来，自己的汁水和骑士唾液组成的润滑让巨龙的推进畅通无阻。战士尽量学着从地摊色情小说里看到的一样，没有过于急切地全部插入，但每插入半星寸，都能听见骑士发出的淫叫。<br/>「啊……好大！」<br/>「再深一点！」<br/>「……痛……太大了！」<br/>「等一下……不要这么快进来！」<br/>「可恶……还没好吗……」<br/>实在是太煎熬了，战士决定来硬的，他猛地一挺，整根插入。就像被一根肉枪贯穿一样，骑士的后穴传来一阵绞痛，巨棒直接填满了整个直肠，突入旁边的乙状结肠里。突然的剧痛把骑士的哀嚎直接卡在喉咙里，他猛烈吸气来缓解疼痛。等这几秒的剧痛浪潮消退，被深深插入，捅开二道门的快感，伴随着前列腺被前所未有的巨根肆意碾压的满足感，一起涌到骑士的脑中。他想继续这样下去，被这个年轻的漩兵长疯狂操弄，在这张双人羽床上被他彻底击败。不，他已经被击败了，明明是初夜，却已经让自己这个玩世不恭的花心骑士爽到意识模糊……<br/>「臭小子，我的身体交给你了，快一点」<br/>战士明白骑士想要什么。这与性爱的经验无关，他能感觉到身下这个中年男子喷薄而出的欲望，不需要什么技巧，自己只要一次次贯穿他的后穴就好，只需要这种简单粗暴的方式。战士快速挺动腰身，火力全开抽插起来，每次抽出都带着一小段鲜红的肠肉，如同它们也想紧紧贴着粗壮的茎干一样。战士的小腹一次次冲击着骑士饱满的臀部，穴口附近的粘液在这啪啪的撞击声中被抽插成充满泡沫的白色，再往下，战士那对同样硕大、饱满、分量十足的卵蛋，像一对铃铛一样，也不断与淫荡的屁股碰撞、摩擦。骑士的全身的肌肉随着战士有力的冲撞上下晃动，那对还沾附着淫水，反射着灯光的大胸晃得战士眼睛都睁不开，金币大小的深色乳晕在浅褐色的皮肤上无比诱人，中间的乳头也已经挺立许久，随着抽插的节奏和胸肌一起晃动。<br/>真的好大啊，这个大叔的胸肌，还有这个乳头。战士一边狠狠操弄着骑士一边这么想。听说骑士的治疗也是很强的，再这么操下去说不定会喷出什么东西……开玩笑的。<br/>但战士还是鬼使神差地含住了骑士的乳头，用舌头舔弄着吮吸了起来。另一侧的胸也没有放过，战士用力抓住他没法完全掌握的胸肌，如猛禽捕猎般用力钳紧一下，又转为轻柔地抚摸，间或对准黝黑的乳头进攻、揉捻、抚慰。胸口的疼痛与快感彻底击溃了骑士，淫荡的词汇伴随着前列腺疯狂的冲击与碾压一个接一个地冒出来，乳白的精液从肉棒上不断涌出，仿佛是替代自己的巨乳在产奶一样。后穴也随着射精的节奏一下下收紧，缠绕、挤压着战士凶猛的处男巨根。不管怎么说，这样的刺激对于初尝云雨的人都过于强烈，几秒之后，战士发出一声闷哼，新鲜浓稠还散着腥味的粘稠精浆在骑士体内爆裂开来。战士沉甸甸的卵蛋收紧，肌肉规律地紧绷，把精液一股一股地注入骑士的后穴。两人猛烈的射精持续了好一会儿，骑士射出的精液在腹肌上流动，滑落到洁白的床单上。战士粗大的根茎还深深插在骑士体内，已经射出了将近二十股精液的肉棒和身体肌肉还在无意识地重复着射精的动作，好像这样就能把骑士填得更满一样。<br/>战士终于瘫倒在骑士身上，过度高潮后的身体有些脱力。骑士轻轻抱住战士的后脑，再次轻柔地吻了起来。虽然有点笨拙，战士也终于学会了回应。依然没有完全冷静的肉棒缓缓退出来，带出后穴里甚至有点结块的精液。两人紧紧抱在一起，享受着高潮之后片刻的宁静。<br/>「还想要吗？大叔。」<br/>「算了吧……你这只知道闷头猛干的处男技术，腰都要被你撞散架了。」<br/>「那还不是要你多多指教了。」<br/>「油嘴滑舌。」<br/>「你明明也很喜欢的。」<br/>「啧。」<br/>「快点啦大叔，我现在可是求知欲旺盛得要死要活呢～」<br/>骑士感觉有个热乎乎还一跳一跳的东西又顶到了自己的屁股上。<br/>「等等等等等等一下！你这家伙恢复这么快的吗！！！不行！！绝对不行！让我再休息……」<br/>后穴传来「噗呲」一声，还是粗暴地插入，骑士大叔的性爱实践教学再度开始了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>## 登场人物简介<br/>** 骑士 维尔纳·米尔巴克（Werner Miehlbach）**<br/>阿拉米格人，幼年逃亡艾欧泽亚。和那位有名的同乡不一样，维尔纳虽然同样剑术高超，但加入银胄团纯粹只是为了比当冒险者更稳定地混口饭吃，对王室的忠诚大概比不过对薪水和床伴的忠诚。其他银胄团成员显然也看出了这一点，便把外勤交流之类的麻烦事都推给他，倒也给了维尔纳游历艾欧泽亚各地以及认识更多炮友的机会。<br/>** 战士 巴德弗雷因·沃斯特莱姆辛（Bhaldfryn Wuotstyrmsyn）**<br/>出生在海盗船上，母亲弃他而去。从小被鲁加族水手们抚养的中原之民，性格和行为上完全就是个北洋之民，也乐于接受这个古鲁加语的名字。一起长大的水手们因为伤病或是年龄等原因纷纷金盆洗手后，巴德弗雷因靠着多年练习积累的斧术经验加入黑涡团，到现在已经有一年了。经常去赤血雄鸡农场照顾老水手们的生意。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>